


A Big Brothers Love

by AngelFlower



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: 3rd person, Adultery, Brother/Sister Incest, Cheating, F/M, Female Reader, Hand Jobs, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Sweet Home Alabama, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Rich Kids doing unspeakable things, while having hentai level plot and dialogue.(I've posted this here before. READ TAGS FIRST GODDAMN IT!)





	A Big Brothers Love

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!: Sibling incest, sexual content, Cheating, and perverse thoughts. (Also this is like a hentai plot and hentai dirty talk, so I apologize in advance)
> 
> I In no why support incest (or cheating), it's gross, but remember this is FICTIONAL, not REAL!
> 
> So, yeah, this one is weird, but I've been reading/looking at to much Shädbase stuff, forgive me Lord for i have sinned greatly.

(Y/n) was the younger sister of Ken Masters, a fighting champion, you could say. Today she was visiting Ken, her older brother was just engaged, she was so happy for him.

She couldn't wait to meet her sister in law. (Y/n) could never admit but she loved her brother in an awful way, she suppressed it, but Ken was amazing, he was loving and care, and he always protected her.

She got out of the limo she had arrived in, telling the driver he could leave. She walked to the huge mansion, poking the door bell, a lovely bell sound rang through the house.

She heard footsteps and smiled wide, the door knob turned, exposing the blond man. He smiled looking at his little sister. Her hair was different then last time he saw her, they hadn't seen each other in years.

(Y/n) was never interesting in fighting, she was still a little kid by the time Ken was sent off to train with Ryu and his Master.

(Y/n) had just turned 18, last time he saw her, she was 16, now she was older, a beautiful woman, no longer a juvenile teenager. She wrapped her arms tightly around Ken, her breast pushed up against him, perhaps purposefully.

he blushed, no, what was he thinking?! She's his little sister, his beautiful, sexy little sister, oh dear God! What the hell is he thinking, and he was engaged!

He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close to him. Her hair smelled nice, and her skin felt so soft, and what?

He could feel his cock twitch, was, was he getting hard?! By his little sister. She widened her (e/c) eyes, she felt his cock, did Ken have the same feelings as her?

Perhaps, they could satisfy each other's urges. She let go of Ken. "Is Eliza here?" She asked, Ken looked down at his cock, hoping it wasn't noticeable.

It wasn't too noticeable, "uh, no-no" he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He moved aside, asking her with his movements to come in.

She walked in the mansion, she looked around, seeing a beautiful sofa, she took a seat, Ken walked beside her, taking a seat next to her.

"Ken, do -do you love me?" She asked, her (e/c) orbs looked at him, burning through his soul, they stared blankly at him.

"Of-of course I do! Why wouldn't I? You're my sister" his voice cracked a little, he blushed even more, his cock was getting noticeably hard, he sweated uncomfortably.

He was hoping she wouldn't notice. Her hand moved up his thigh, his eyes widened, he gasped in shock as she ran a finger up his cock.

"What are you doing!? We're siblings?!" He yelled, she brought her face closer to him, lips inches apart, "your cock is so hard, do you ever get release?" She asked, she moved Her body so she was in a crawling position.

Her eyes looking directly at his cock, he paused not knowing what to do, he can't let her continue, he was married and they were siblings, this-this was wrong, very wrong.

"Don't think I didn't notice it when we hugged, Ken" her hands stroked his throbbing cock through his pants, the blond man didn't know what to say, what to do.

She pulled his pants and boxers down just enough to expose his cock, "Ken, I want to suck you off" she was very straight forward.

"(y/n), this is wrong, you're my sister, and-and I'm married!" His voice was cracking and nervous, he was usually so confident, but know he was a sweaty, stuttering mess.

"But Ken, you want this right?, Please for your little sister, I want to know how much you love me" her voice was full of innocence, for to much for what she was doing.

He turned his head to the side, clenching his jaw. "I do love you, but, not like that" he stuttered out, she looked up sadly at him.

Tears welled in her eyes, "you -you don't lov-love me!" She sobbed, he turned his head, looking at her, he moaned, feeling her hand grasp his cock, pumping it up and down.

"You're so stupid, Ken!" She yelled at him, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her dress. She brought her hand down from her face, staring at him.

His head was turned back from pleasure. "Doesn't your fiancee treat you like this Ken? Does she bring you the pleasure I give you? " the (h/c) asked.

Ken shook his head, biting his lip, he couldn't have ever imagined his little sister like this. Her being dominant was different then what other girls were like with him.

But, (y/n), she was in control, her hand quickened, putting more pressure on his cock, "Ken, you have to use words, I can't understand by just movements" her voice was sultry.

" No! God no! " he practically sceamed, her face lit up in a smirk. "Do you mind if I masturbate with your dick?" She asked , taking her hand of his throbbing cock.

he moaned at the loss of her hand, "what?" He asked her, confused, "it's not cheating, if it's just masturbation, right? So that way you won't get in trouble with Eliza" she clarified.

"Hey! I guess you're right, it's not cheating if it's just masturbation" he responded, he knew very well that wasn't true, but this might help him sleep at night.

"Right!" She exclaimed, reaching down, pulling off her wet panties, her wetness stuck to the fabric. She stood up in front of him, pulling up the hem of her dress, exposing her pussy to her brother, Ken.

He blushed, and she moved so her legs were on either side of him, her pussy hovering over his cock. He grabbed her hips, "brother, I love you" her voice was genuine.

"I love you too, sister" she began to lower herself down on his cock, with help from Ken's strong hands. The tip of his thick cock planted itself at her entrance, she pushed herself down, she hadn't expected to slam all the way down.

her eyes widened, and her jaw shot open, making an O shape. Ken groaned at the feeling of her pussy, "hey sis, you mind if I use your pussy to masturbate?" He asked her, his voice was ragged and he was panting heavily.

"No-no brother, I don't mind, ah! Use my pussy all you wan-!" She screamed, her stomach was doing flips. Her eyes watered, her big brother was taking her virginity.

Tears began to flow out her eyes, her tongue lolled out of her mouth, "Ken, I think, I think I'm gonna cum! Oh-!!" She yelled, her pussy squeeze his throbbing cock, he was coming to his end.

"Wait, sis, stop, I'm gonna cum inside you!" He strained to speak, the feeling of her pussy so good. " Ah, I can't stop, I want your cum inside me" her cum squirted out onto his cock, he paused his movements, his cock twitched inside her, filling her with his white, sticky cum.

She slumped over her brother, panting, drool dripping down her chin, Ken wasn't any better, his body was coated in sweat, he panted heavily. She slipped off of his cock.

Sitting beside him, she panted trying to come down from her high. Eventually, they come down from there powerful orgasms, Ken tucked himself back in his pants, he was definitely going to have to change before Eliza came back.

(Y/n) grabbed her panties of the couch, slipping them back on. She cringed, feeling the sticky cum in her pussy dripping out.

"(y/n), don't tell anyone" his voice was worried, she turned her head, looking at him in the eyes, "Ken, why would I tell someone?" Her tone was of sad, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and hurt.

She thought Ken didn't trust her, tears weld in her eyes, turning her on her black heels, facing him, "yo-you don't trust me" she sobbed.

Ken got up, walking to her, he placed a hand on her cheek, he wiped her tears with his thumb, "you were always such a cry baby" he chuckled, her head shot up, "don't laugh at me stupid, I-I hate you", he laughed even louder.

Her face churned into a more angry expression, she crossed her arms over her chest, puffing her cheeks out, "tell Eliza I said hi, okay, Ken " she said, turning around and walking away, her arms crossed over chest, still.

"Okay, I will, sis" he waved at her, she lifted her arm, waving lazily.

**Author's Note:**

> This may have more chapters, but idk. Idk how I got this idea, just roll with it, I'm probs gonna write more street fighter and more fighting games in general, they happen to be my favorite genre in video games. (Other then RPGs)


End file.
